charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Willan
Dawn Willan is the second oldest Charmed One in the second generation. She's the first child of Melinda Halliwell, the granddaughter of Piper Halliwell, the older half sister of Annie Halliwell, the wife of Jackson Harwittz and the mother of their daughters: Amy and Maxine Halliwell. She works as the owner of the restaurant, Halliwell's, and is a Whitelighter, as well as a Darklighter-Whitelighter. Her powers include Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, and the ability to enhance the powers of others. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people, along with other typical Whitelighter powers. Furthermore, Annie can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. History Birth TBA Meeting Lacey and Penelope and Reestablishing the Power of Three TBA Alternate Universe "Please, you need to help me. My family's been abducted!" —Alternate Lacey to the Charmed Ones, Annie and Savannah. When Dawn and the others traveled to an Alternate Universe to help Lacey's evil self, they found themselves double-crossed when it was revealed that Alternate Lacey was working in legion with Lacey's Clone. She was trapped along with everyone else, where she was set to be incinerated. She and the others planned an escape and, with their combined powers, destroyed Clone Lacey forever. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. ** Fireballs: The ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with Pyrokinesis can create their own fireballs, yet they're not as powerful as demonic fireballs. * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. * Augmentation: 'The ability to enhance one's or others' powers. * 'Telekinetic Orbing ': The ability to move or teleport objects through use of orbs. ** 'Deviation: The ability to deviate attacks. ** Remote Orbing: The ability to teleport other people without teleporting oneself. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * Hovering: The ability to hover several feet off the ground with or without the use of orbs. * Glamouring: The ability to change ones' appearance to look like someone else. * Orbing: '''The ability to teleport through orbs. When Dawn orbs, she's surrounded by black and blue (mostly blue) orbs, due to her being both a Darklighter and Whitelighter. *Molecular Dispersion: The ability to utterly destroy objects and beings by tearing them apart on a molecular level. **Geo Leaping: The ability to molecularly teleport yourself from one place to another. Other Powers * '''The Power of Three: The collective power of Dawn and her cousins which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Tab Links Gallery Dawn Willan-0.jpg Dawn Willan.jpg Dawn torn apart.jpg|Dawn breaking down Phonto.jpg|Reconstituted Promo Dawn holding Avery.jpg|Dawn holding baby Avery Dawn Willan (Alternate Universe).jpg|Dawn from the alternate universe Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Second Generation Category:Warren Line Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Whitelighters Category:Darklighters Category:Whitelighters